


But Not Us

by FitzSimmons_Philinda4ever



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some angst, Spoilers, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FitzSimmons_Philinda4ever/pseuds/FitzSimmons_Philinda4ever
Summary: After the snap, Steve and Natasha fight to get over all they've lost. Living alone at the HQ, they spend the years between the snap and the final battle trying not to bury their relationship in their grief.





	But Not Us

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction in this fandom, be nice (Or not)  
> I tried this little thing here, so I hope you like it.   
> It probably will be a long fic, so enjoy the ride with me.  
> (So, english is not my first language, sorry for any mistakes and if you see anything you can say to me and I'll correct it.)  
> Enjoy!!

Natasha kept her eyes closed while stretching her arm to the left side of the bed. Empty. Steve must have woken up during the night to exercise and push away the insônia. She let out a deep breath and, opening her eyes, she got up from bed.

Without changing into her gym clothes, she went down the hallway and ignoring all the closed doors along the way, she stepped in in the elevator.

“Gym”, she said while putting her hair, red and blonde already mixing, in a bun. The elevator started to go up after the Black Widow symbol appeared on the digital panel.

The spy sighed, feeling the not form in her throat. Two years passed since the day Thanos won the fight, since almost all of their friends were gone. Since _he_ ’s gone.

They arrived at The Garden, but there was nothing they could do. Everything was ruined. Thanos used the stones to destroy the stones and with that information, Natasha allowed herself to cry for the first time. She could remember exactly how it happened: Thor chopped Thanos’ head off with his axe. It felt like it was happening right in front of her again.

She lost almost everything with the snap, remaining only the hope of bringing everyone back. That hope kept her alive. However, that hope was dying more and more every day.

Natasha stepped out of the elevator right after the doors opened. The warm air in the place brought her some comfort, but the incessant noise of punches and desperate screams made her stomach twist. She knew exactly why he was there, it was the same reason as why she couldn’t eat for weeks now.

Romanoff stepped in on the tatami mat and stopped right in front of her husband, observing while he threw punches with all his strength at the punching bag. She knew he was seeing her, but he wasn’t ready to let the emotions out in the right way. Not yet.

Natasha stepped aside when the soldier burst the punching bag with a punch. She hasn’t been training that much in the last two years, but her reflexes were still the same as when she defeated Proxima Midnight with Okoye and Wanda.

_Wanda_. She shook her head and forced a smile to the blonde in front of her.

“One day we will run out of training material you know”, Natasha pointed out the sand laying on the floor and a couple of bars in a corner of the room.

Steve shook his shoulders and turned away from his wife with the intention of drying his face and removing the gauze from his hands.

“If we get to this point, you know, I can always run one hundred laps around the HQ.”, he smiled to her and turned his attention to the gauze in his hands.

“Show off”, she murmured, getting closer to him, she involved his torso with her arms and rested her face in his back. “This is not the right way to get over all we’ve lost, Ste. Some day we will get them back. We will get _him_ back.”

The super soldier’s body trembled with her words. He didn’t have the same amount of hope as she. With his heart beating fast and mouth dry, he got her in front of him. Her eyes held tears and grief and he couldn’t stand that anymore. Steve intertwined their fingers and brought their hands to his chest.

“James won’t come back, Nat. We lost the war, w-“, he stopped talking when felt his own tears wetting their hands. After a few minutes of heavy breaths, he started talking again, his voice not so loud this time. “We lost, babe. Thanos destroyed the stones, he destroyed every possibility. He destroyed everything…”

Nat got one of her hands out of his grip to touch his face.

“No, Steve, he didn’t destroy everything.”, she looked down to their wedding rings.

He smiled and hugged her so tight like she were his last string of hope.

“Some people move on, Steve, but not us.”, she smiled and whispered in his ear holding him even more to her.

She was his last hope indeed.


End file.
